Seducing Your Mom
by bumblezee
Summary: AU. Inuyasha is forced to work in a kindergarten. Rated M for language at this stage in the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back? (Back) Back again? Bumble's back (Back). Tell a friend. **

**Ha. 'Juss kiddin'. I mean, who would ever use one of Shady's songs to open up a brand-new fanfic? **

**Certainly not me. **

**Uh, this just kind of hit me, and I felt I should get the itch over with before it abandoned me. So, tell me what you think when you're done, and I'll try my best to keep up with updating! **

* * *

-Chapter One-

_Ah, fuck. _

Life was not going the way he damn well wanted it to.

A grimace worked its way onto his features as another small hand wound itself into his long silver locks and tugged relentlessly on the strands. He barely resisted the urge to just roughly pick up all the kids and lock them in the play castle made out of cardboard bricks in one corner of the room. Hell, their teacher probably wouldn't like it, but at least it would get them away from his damn hair!

The kids loved the odd colour of his mane and what better way to avoid screaming and crying other than giving up his dignity? It wasn't like the petting zoo was anything special, but knowing the four and five olds kids that barely reached his knees, not being able to assault the domestic farm animals with their 'gentle pats' meant a screaming tantrum. Not exactly something he ever wanted to experience.

_Sesshomaru is going to fucking pay for this._ His grimace turned into a scowl as his mind took on the thought of his colleges seeing their laid-back chief reduced to being a Barbie doll by a few kindergarteners. Just the image ruined his patient mood and he moved to gently dislodge the ten or so pudgy, dirt-smeared hands tangled in his tresses.

It had been ten god damn days since he had been sentenced to being a babysitter until he learned patience by his asshole-of-a-brother; ten days since he lost his temper with that idiot of a temp and one of his business partners all in one day. It wasn't as if he never had bad days – hell, any day he had to work with his older brother was labeled 'fucked-in-the-ass'– but during that particular morning his steady three year girlfriend, the beautiful model, Kikyo, had dumped him quite callously in Starbucks.

Well, screw her. It wasn't as if they hadn't been cheating on each other anyway.

But he did kinda care for her, and her sudden outburst of "Inuyasha, I want to break-up" had shocked him deeper than he would admit. So it was just natural for him to be in a hazardous mood during the entire morning. Then that damn temp – Erin or Eri or something stupid like that – had spilled his coffee all over lap while attempting to appear flirtatious as she leaned over his desk to grab a sticky note pad. He had been ridiculously caught up in the gentle swell of her hips, spilling cleavage and pert backside, and so a steamy cup of black coffee was a rude awakening to an embarrassing act. It was his self-hatred for even _thinking_ of lowering himself to fucking the temp in the privacy of his office that made him blow up. He had given her an ear-full of loud profanities before scaring her out of his office room with threats to her job.

And just when things couldn't get better, Kouga came storming into his office, practically hollering at the pissed-off chief about a hysterical temp in the women's washroom. Supposedly the stupid girl was in tears and it was interrupting Kouga's work. The dark-haired man demanded that the chief apologize so he could get back to his work. Of course, that didn't go too well with the silver-haired man and he didn't hesitate to show his opposition by slamming a fist into the other employee's face.

It was just his shitty luck that Jaken, his brother's butt-ugly henchman (as Inuyasha liked to call him) walked by, saw the escalating fight between the two, and ran squealing like a fucking swine to Sesshomaru.

It seemed their little fight interrupted a very important meeting: Sesshomaru himself entered the office space looking like hell had taken form. At one harshly hissed word, both men broke apart to stare dumbfounded at their boss. Inuyasha had been holding one side of his ribcage where Kouga had gotten a good punch while the other man had looked as though his face had been through a meat-grinding machine.

Kouga had been sent back to his office, and after his departure, Sesshomaru had turned on his younger brother and had cut him down with cold words. After his merciless verbal assault, he didn't hesitate to let the silver-haired man know of his plans.

_"I'm sending you to the other side of the country for a few months. It has been arranged that you will stay in my extra apartment and will be helping out at a local children's school. Don't mess this up, Inuyasha."_

Patience. That was what the chief needed, according to his big-shot brother. And what better way to gain that than devoting three or four hours a day to playing with and cleaning up after little brats? Fuck, this was not his idea of a good time. But what choice did he have? His brother practically said in his icy tone, Come back a changed man, or don't come back at all. His job was on the line, and he wasn't going to leave Tashio Industries until he was damn well ready to. The money came easily and the work was stuff he didn't actually mind doing. It was just too damned bad his own boss was his brother.

"Inuyasha?"

Dislodging the last kid off his back, the silver-haired man turned to the sound of his name, his golden gaze landing on the petite woman watching him with amused eyes at the corner of the room. She was quite pretty, and he had been considering making a move on the chocolate-eyed kindergarten teacher until he found out his emotionless brother had a soft spot for the kind woman.

When their gazes met, she gestured to the large mahogany desk she was currently seated at with a kind smile.

After shooting a quick glance towards the momentarily occupied kindergarteners – _Hey, no sense getting in trouble at this job, too_ – he headed over.

Inuyasha looked dubiously at the small candy-red chair that was placed meaningfully in front of Ms. Maeda's desk, his thoughts drifting over the obvious problem of breaking the chair. But after glancing up at the kindergarten teacher and receiving a small nod in return, he sat down uncertainly.

Rin Maeda had to hold in her laughter at the sight of the large man sitting uncomfortably in the child's seat in front of her desk. He braced his legs out wide to try and distribute his weight, and leaned forward in attempt to draw attention away from his precarious position. Her eyes locked with golden and in the back of her mind, she found herself admiring the beauty of the Tashio men.

"What's wrong?"

A smile drew at the corners of her mouth at his rough tone. "You've been doing such a good job with the kids," she praised, brown eyes alight with an innocent glow.

Inuyasha shrugged off the unexpected praise. He didn't know shit about kids. "It ain't as easy as it looks."

She nodded her agreement, nervously twisting her hands in her lap. "A-And I don't want to push you too far…"

His handsome features twisted into a frown. "What do you mean?"

She let out a little sigh before staring at her entwined hands, avoiding his golden gaze. "I-I hate to ask this of you… But my mother is sick and my brother needs to be driven home from school, a-and someone needs to buy the groceries – "

"What are you getting at, Rin?"

She lifted her gaze to his face, her brown eyes pleading. "I will be leaving everyday about an hour earlier. That means you'll have to do Clean Up and Dance Time with the kids. But of course, Ayame will be there – "

At Ayame's name, Inuyasha swirled around to lock furious gazes with a fiery redhead with emerald green eyes. She look absolutely pissed off – probably already heard the news – and didn't hesitate to leave the hatred for the silver-haired man out of her blazing gaze. Both had instantly loathed each other on first sight.

Inuyasha turned back around, horror the dominant emotion on his face. "But – "

Rin's sad expression stopped him. "Please, Inuyasha? It would mean a lot to me."

He resisted the sudden urge to put his face in his hands and moan, feeling utterly helpless against the kindergarten teacher's big, deep, chocolate brown eyes. The last time he had succumbed to the evil temptation of big glassy eyes had been a couple of years ago when Kikyo had begged him to take her to the birthday party of one of the most famous rockstars in the world who happened to be a client. The beautiful girlfriend of only one year had been the perfect date: always by his side, always focused on the conversation with her quick wit, and always willing to go and fetch him another drink – even times when he didn't remember asking her to refill his glass. The night just spun into inky blackness after the fifth or sixth drink.

It was around three in the morning when he came to, lying butt-naked next to an equally revealing young woman who he had never seen before. He had felt bad about cheating on Kikyo – that is, until the rumors started about her and the rockstar…

But this was not Kikyo trying to seduce her way to the top. It was innocent Rin, who was completely trustworthy and was not trying to be too selfish with her wishes, although Inuyasha bet her family needed her more than ever. This was the same woman who had trusted him enough to work with young children and who had melted most of the Ice King's heart. It became once again apparent as to how Sesshomaru had been taken by this young woman.

He sucked up his pride and said to her, "Yeah, sure, Rin. Do whatever you need to." He had the impending feeling that he was going to regret his words.

The smile that graced her face rivaled the intensity of the sun. "Thank you, Inuyasha! I know you and Ayame can do it together!"

Inuyasha let out a pained sigh. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, ignoring her childish grin. "I don't see why you even keep Ayame around here. She's such a bi – "

" – beautiful woman?" Rin interrupted innocently, her head slightly inclined to the small group of on-lookers gathered behind the silver-haired man.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly, and in seeing the group, he changed the subject with, "So when is this whole thing starting?"

Rin shot a glance at her wristwatch before replying, "In five minutes. Don't panic about anything – Ayame knows what she's doing."

Inuyasha only nodded in response, a panic alarm going off in his head as Ms. Maeda got up from her seat to join her class. As much as he knew Rin was needed somewhere else, he seriously doubted his ability to keep track of seventeen little twerps. And being subjected to the evil Fire Crotch without Rin's calm aura was a challenge he wasn't sure he would survive.

His golden gaze followed her slim form as she gathered up the children and sat them in a circle around her. "Now children," she started patiently, her voice soft. "I am going out to visit my family, which means Ayame and Inuyasha will be here to play and clean up with you."

A small hand rocketed up in the air before the owner blurted out, "B-But Ms. Maeda, will Ayame and Mr. Yasha read and dance with us?"

Rin's gaze momentarily collided with Inuyasha's before she giggled at the child's use of the businessman's name. "Yes, Michie, Inuyasha and Ayame will dance with you."

"But what about Story Time, Ms. Maede?"

Rin smiled kindly at the little tyke. "Don't worry, Botan. Nothing will change."

"B-But – "

"No more questions! Everyone over to Reader's Corner! Ayame's got _Peter Rabbit_!"

At Rin's words, all the children got up with eagerness and bounded over to the far corner that had been decorated with paper trees and animals. Ayame sat in the very corner on the green chair, the large picture book in her hands, her lips curled up in a smile. The kids sat their plump bottoms on the soft carpet before looking up expectantly at the redhead.

Rin laughed lightly before remarking, "They just love her."

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond and decided on a nonchalant grunt. Personally, he couldn't even comprehend why anyone would like Big Red. But then again Rin was like that – always compassionate and looking for the good in everyone.

And as for the kids? Well, they were just too young to understand.

Rin reached over her desk for her keys. Giving Inuyasha a kind smile, she said, "Thank you again, Inuyasha. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He nodded, watching her depart out of the corner of one golden orb. After the door had silently closed, announcing the beginning of a major headache, he let out a low groan, cradling his head in his hands.

"And he huffed and he puffed and he blew away the first little piggy's straw hut…!"

_Yes,_ he concluded silently, inwardly wincing at Red's voice. _Today is going to fucking suck bricks._

/-

"…Like I already said, Miroku, she's my boss for the next few weeks."

The other line buzzed silently in the businessman's ear, causing Inuyasha to wince at his best friend's crude selection of words. "Fuck off, Miroku. Just because she's hot doesn't mean I'm going to screw her. And plus, Rin's not like that…"

His knuckles on the Blackberry tensed for a second listening to the answer, his brow knitting in a dark frown. "Does anything remotely normal go on in that brain of yours? Sesshomaru has already made his designs on the girl, and I doubt if I could make her change her mind."

Inuyasha waited a moment for his buddy's response before replying with, "Kama Sutra Positions? Fuck you."

Barely listening to Miroku's reply to that, he shot a glance at digital clock on the dashboard of his Porsche Panamera 4S. Letting out a low sigh, he quickly said, cutting off Miroku's sentence, "Look, I gotta go. Lunch time's over and Rin will be all over my ass if I'm not there in five."

Inuyasha opened up the door of his stationary vehicle and stepped outside into the school's parking lot, eyes narrowing at Miroku's nasty retort. "Of course, how could I not see that coming? I was speaking metaphorically, you asshole!"

He only waited a minute to shout, "I'm hanging up now!" before pressing the end button and throwing the offending object onto the passenger's seat. After closing the door to the sleek car, he locked the entire vehicle with the press of a finger and walked briskly towards the small rainbow coloured building.

Stepping in, he was greeted with, "Nice to know dogs like you know how to read a clock."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the fiery redhead who stood with her arms crossed at the doorway that lead into the main room. "What, didn't get laid last night, Carrothead? You know, taking your anger out on me won't change the fact – "

"Ha. Ha." Ayame's green eyes narrowed. "That's funny. Where'd you get that one?"

He shrugged. "Just pointing out the obvious. Listen, I could even recommend a few shops that sell even big dildos for redheaded virgins – "

Her green eyes narrowed even farther, barely showing a slit of glittering emerald irises. "You know, if you go on, I just might keel over and die from your jokes."

He grinned, squeezing past her into the room. "That's the idea, babe."

The kids were all sitting at the small tables in the middle of the room, scribbling furiously with their coloured crayons on the various outlines of farm animals and smiling children. In the background a soft tune played smoothly from the CD player by Rin's desk, and some of the children hummed along.

Inuyasha took one look around the room before turning back to Ayame. "Where's Rin?" he demanded.

Ayame walked up to him, reprimanding him with a sharp tap to his nose with her finger. "Ms. Maeda," she corrected, her tone sickly sweet. "And she had to leave early for reasons irrelevant to you."

When he didn't say anything but continued to glare at her, Ayame leaned in and whispered, "What, dogboy? Scared big old Ayame's gonna sick the kiddies on you?"

He leaned in even closer, a smirk on his perfect lips. "You know, Carrothead," he whispered back, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "People might get the wrong idea if you get this close to my face."

The reaction he was going for was displayed perfectly on Ayame's horrified face as she pulled away from him and stepped back a couple of feet. But just as he was going to comment on her virginal habits, the moment was ruined when a kindergartener suddenly rocketed from his seat and scrambled his way to the nearest garbage can and was violently sick.

_Awesome_, Inuyasha thought with a scowl.

Ayame rushed to the boy while Inuyasha held back, a stark grimace on his features. The smell hit his nose and he nearly bent over, gagging himself.

Fire Crotch continued to stroke the boy's back as he emptied his small lunch of a few carrots and a tuna fish sandwich into the disposal bin. "It's okay, Juro."

It was several more seconds later when the boy finally straightened up and groaned loudly. "I-I don't feel… so good…" Some of the puke covered the sides of his mouth, and he used a clean sleeve to wipe it off.

Ayame tried not to wince at the boy's acidy breath, and instead raced to grab his coat and small backpack. Pulling the jacket onto his arms, she said, "Come on, Juro. We're going. I'll call your mom on the way."

"Going where?"

Ayame didn't hesitate to roll her eyes at the businessman's stupidity. "To the hospital!" she hissed.

He looked at her as if she might by any chance be a deranged psychiatric patient. "The kid threw up, Ayame. He's not puking up blood! Just phone up his mom and get her to take him home."

Ayame threw the small backpack over one of her shoulders and continued to guide the sick boy towards the door as if she hadn't heard Inuyasha. Glancing back, she stated, "You'll have to do Clean Up and Dance Time with them without me. I'll be back tomorrow, if not today."

And with that, she left.

Feeling as though doom was upon him, Inuyasha slowly turned and was greeted by sixteen curiously wide pairs of eyes and a verbal attack of questions.

"Where are they going, Mr. Yasha?"

"What's wrong with Juro?"

"Did Juro eat a crayon, Mr. Yasha?"

"When is Ayame coming back?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and counted to five very slowly. They were just kids – how bad could it be? He'd seen Rin and Ayame do Clean Up and Dance Time enough times to get the idea. Hell, if Big Red could do it, then he could too.

Opening up his eyes, he faced the group of patiently waiting kindergarteners. "Okay," he began, uncertainty evident in his tone. "Ayame just took the kid for a walk – "

"Can I go too, Mr. Yasha?"

"Can you take us, Mr. Yasha – ?"

"No," Inuyasha interrupted, his patience running dangerously low. "While they're gone, we're going to do Clean Up."

The kids starting screaming in excitement, surprising the silver-haired businessman. What he vaguely remembered from his childhood was absolutely hating cleaning up his room, if he was even up to the task. Most of the time, the child-rebel Inuyasha would shove all his toy cars into his closet, despite his mother's wishes.

Walking over to the CD player, he popped open the lid and replaced the 'Drawing Music' CD with 'Clean Up Time.' Placing his finger on the play button, he started turning around, saying, "Okay, everyone in their hiding places…?"

He was greeted by a silent room. Most of the kids were trying to appear invisible behind tables and behind the giant castle wall. Starting the CD, he sat down in the nearest chair and watched their next act.

"_You see, in every job that must be done, there is an element of fun…"_

The room came alive with movement as soon as the first note pierced the noiseless room. Little girls twirled in invisible tutus and pranced around the room, tidying things as they went. Little boys marched around the room like toy soldiers, their young faces scrunched up in heavy concentration, picking up loose pencils and paper on their way.

"_You find the fun, and snap! The job's a game. And every task you undertake becomes a piece of cake…"_

Inuyasha watched them perform, a slight smile on his face. It never failed to amuse him how much effort these little kindergarteners put into something as trivial as clean up and how important they thought their job was.

_"That a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down, the medicine go down…"_

After more than three minutes of Jullie Andrews' singing, the song drifted to a stop and the children in their haste to hide, scrambled around and ran into each other in desperation, looking for the perfect spot.

Inuyasha waited for a few more seconds, watching as they all jumped out into the open and gathered in a circle in the dance space, screaming and hollering in their excitement. He switched the CDs once again and grabbed the remote before standing before them.

"What song are we dancing to today, Mr. Yasha?" A young girl asked, her pigtails bouncing enthusiastically.

"Uh… the Chicken Dance." And to spare himself from more questions, he pressed play and the song picked up.

The kids went wild, wide toothy smiles on their faces as they jumped on the spot, their small hands forming the beaks and their short arms pumping vigorously as they crouched. They twisted and stuck out their bums to create the tails feathers, and laughed out-loud when they had to start the routine over again.

Inuyasha tried to keep the scowl from his features as he awkwardly wagged his arms half-speed and watched the brats make asses out of themselves. He had never contemplated murder until he had been forced to do the Chicken Dance in front of sixteen kindergarteners, and number one on his hit list was Fire Crotch.

_ Shit_. Once again his thoughts ran to his coworkers reactions and he found himself openly grimacing.

"Come one, Mr. Yasha! Like this!" The little boy in front hollered, missing teeth flashing in a large grin as he wagged his arms.

"You're not doing it right!" Another girl pouted, her eyes dangerously close to tears.

_Aw, man!_

And so, in fear of crying and screaming children, he shook his bent arms to the beat and wagged his ass with the kids. He felt profoundly stupid, but anything was better than dealing with upset brats.

_Hell, this should be easy compared to working with Sesshomaru._ And with that thought, he picked up enthusiasm.

Half way into the song, he found himself smiling openly at the group of kindergarteners as they linked arms and swung themselves around in little circles, fully enjoying themselves. He twirled around in a circle, waving his hands and making funny faces as he went, making the kids scream out with laughter.

It was a single giggle that made him look up from the group, and when he did, he stopped cold.

Clear blue eyes watched the scene with immense amusement, the owner having to place her small hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. She was standing in the doorway, her slender body clad in a simple summer dress, dark raven hair tumbling down to rest on slim shoulders.

Instant shock hit him hard like a bucket of cold water. Embarrassment flooding his cheeks, he scrambled to pick up the remote, trying to discontinue the further humiliation. But in his haste he dropped the device, and with a low profanity, picked it up again and stopped the music.

"S-Sorry," the woman smiled, giggles still escaping through her petite mouth. "I just thought to come a bit earlier, and then I saw – "

She stopped herself, clear blue eyes going wide with shock.

Feeling his face heat up in response to her intense gaze, he reached behind his head with one hand and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "W-We were finished anyways," he muttered.

Her expression shifted, her smooth brow creasing as she placed a thoughtful index finger on one pale cheek. "Hmm, you must be the new guy Rin was telling me about…"

_What the hell? _Inuyasha frowned, his arm falling back to his side. Not only did this chick catch him in the middle of doing the _Chicken Dance_, but she had also _heard_ of him? If she knew Rin, then did she know Sesshomaru?

Jesus, could his life get any better?

Her blue eyes suddenly brightened and she snapped her fingers in recall. "Inuyasha! That's the name!" she confirmed.

"Mommy!"

Feeling as though time had stopped, Inuyasha watched with an abstract silence as one of the quieter girls in the back of the group sprinted out of place and threw herself at the woman's legs. Her mother smiled gently down at the youngster before smoothing back the child's raven bangs to reveal equally stunning blue eyes.

"Do I know…." The words in Inuyasha's mouth died on his tongue the moment the woman drew her arms around her child's middle and hoisted her up onto one hip. Both females looked back at him with strikingly clear gazes that reminded him of his childhood, of better times…

_"Hey Yash, hey baby! Look what mommy made you! Do you want to try a piece of the brownie cake?" _

Inuyasha shook his head slightly to rid himself of those thoughts. _No sense thinking of your dead mother while in a kindergarten room, asshole._ Glancing back at the stranger, he acknowledged that she had the same innocent sparkle to her deep eyes just like his mother used to have.

The woman suddenly smiled with embarrassment. She placed her daughter back onto her feet before standing straight up and looking at him with her bright eyes. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until she opened her luscious mouth with, "I'm so sorry. I just made this really awkward, since I know your name and yet you don't know mine…"

As if his limb had a mind of its own, Inuyasha's hand reached out towards her. "Inuyasha Tashio. Nice to, uh, meet you…?"

"Oh!" She stepped forward and clasped his hand with her own small one, a wide smile gracing her visage. "Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha found himself almost speechless under the brilliance of her smile, unable to form any words with his tangled tongue. It was as if all the sunshine in the world was suddenly released at the very tug of her lips.

She slowly released his hand and her smile grew even wider, if possible. Seeing him open his mouth to say something, she quickly interjected with, "How about we talk after class?"

He stared at the clock for a few seconds before realizing kindergarten was over. "Okay, kids," he said to the group of twerps gathered in front of him. "Go grab your coats and bags; time to go home."

The children all dashed towards the coat racks with hoots of cheering and loud laughs. Inuyasha stood off to one side, ready to help button up someone's jacket.

"Bye, Mr. Yasha!"

"See-ya tomorrow, Mr. Yasha!"

"I can't do it!" A young girl with green eyes pouted angrily, pulling irritably on the zipper of her brow fleece. Inuyasha knelt down to her level and with a quick tug, moved the zipper past the obstacle.

"Thank you," she grinned to him before turning around and snatching her Dora The Explorer bag and rushing out the door, along with the rest of the stragglers.

"How are you finding it working here?"

Inuyasha twisted and his honey gaze landed on the approaching woman. She smiled up at him kindly before coming to a halt beside him. "You look more like a businessman than a teacher – a big city businessman – if you don't mind me saying so."

The businessman secured his gaze safely on exiting children in fear of blushing again under the intensity of the woman's blue orbs. Raising his arm to lean against the wall, he snorted softly. "You're right about that."

She glanced up at him, one brow raised in curiosity. "Oh? Which observation?"

"Both."

"Ah." She smiled again and Inuyasha replaced his gaze on his feet to hide the light color on his cheeks. He was a fucking adult! How the hell could one little female make him _blush_?

Fuck. He had done things that would make his mother _blush_.

Well, _would_ have made his mother blush.

"Mommy! Can we go now? _Please?_"

The beautiful female beside him twisted around to look down at her adorable daughter who looked up at her mother with irritated blue eyes. Smiling, she rested a hand on her little girl's raven locks. "Okay, Ai. Why don't you go and get your shoes on? I'll be there in a moment."

Inuyasha watched the little girl scurry away before voicing the first thing that came to his mind: "I guess this means you're married."

The woman named Kagome tried to hide a wince at that, failing to keep her face neutral. "Uh…was," she corrected.

Inuyasha's eyes grew large at that, feeling the urge to kick himself in the ass. Twice. And hard. "Ah, shi – I mean crap… I mean – "

A light touch on his bicep stopped his awkward attempts to apologize for his bluntness. Raising his gaze, his golden eyes locked with deep blue eyes that were pained. "It's… uh, well it's okay. You didn't know."

"Uh… is – err, well, is…." he trailed off, uncertain of how to ask the next question swimming around in his mind. It was obvious by the look on her face that something bad had gone down. Real bad.

Kagome focused her gaze on her daughter in the coatroom corner of the room trying to get her Velcro Hello Kitty shoes on, willing her voice not to betray the sudden despair that choked her. "He… he just… died recently. Last winter."

The little girl, having her shoes on properly, waved at her mom from across the room, gesturing impatiently towards the exit. "Come on, mommy!"

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth to say sorry, she turned to him and he saw the misery deep in her clear eyes. Forcing a small smile onto her lips, she muttered, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah – um, yeah. Okay." Inuyasha uneasily lifted a hand to wave goodbye to the beautiful woman who had, in just under ten minutes of meeting her, made him _blush_ like a little school girl for looking into her clear, blue eyes, stutter awkwardly, and had stunned him into silence with the magnitude of pain she hid.

A small smirk curved his lips as a new idea hit him as he watched Kagome's backside sway from right to left, out the door and vanish from his sight. He was well known for being any woman's dream; one night with him banished all fears. He was just that good.

And he would be more than happy to oblige Kagome if she needed such an escape. Hell – he was going to do her a favor by seducing her into his bed. She wouldn't be able to resist.

Damn. He hadn't been laid in ten _fucking_ days.

Inuyasha turned around to grab his messenger bag from behind Rin's desk, a plan formulating in his mind. Operation Seduce Kagome was officially in progress.

But another thought stopped him dead in his tracks. He hadn't apologized for anything since his mother died and after just ten minutes with this woman, he had almost done that. _Twice_. She was dangerous. Seriously dangerous if she held that kind of power over him.

He shook his head before continuing on his journey to rid himself of unwanted memories, locking up before leaving. Oops, was that Carrothead's bag in there? Ah, dang.

Just as he slid into his beautiful Porsche and turned the key, hearing the slick car purr pleasingly, a frown twisted his perfect lips and he found himself racking his memory of Kagome's and his introduction.

_Wait. She didn't even react to my name._

* * *

**Aaaaand stop! Hammer time. **

**So, I just got this super cool Electric Bike from Walmart (I know, sounds sketchy) that only goes about 32 km/h and has headlights and side-view mirrors and signal lights and I think I'm in love. Okay, so I may live in a small, isolated town with tons of horrible drivers (I nearly got run over twice yesterday!) and many, many steep hills, but for me, this scooter is like a gift from God. Firstly, I admit that I'm almost eighteen and haven't even got my L yet (I was in Switzerland when I turned 16!) ... and can't really use Switzerland as an excuse 'cause I've been back for a year, but I'm absolutely terrified of loosing control of a car and killing someone. At least this way, with my little Ecoped, all I have to worry about is other people killing me. AND IT EVEN LOOKS SPIFFY! **

**Okay, Bumble, enough 'bout the scooter. I'm signing off - have to babysitt tomorrow at the most ghastly hour. **

**So, readers, I bid you adieu. And remember to review! (HA! I RHYMED!)**

**Bumble out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry 'bout that - usually i'm a lot faster on the updating. in any case, in the past three weeks i have nearly been run over eight (nine?) times while on my moped, and all those times have been returning home from BABYSITTING. oh jeez, i've been having the _most awesome_ time taking care of this lovely three year old. she's okay when she's not tired (which is only from 7AM-9AM), and is one spoiled little kid. and i want kids of my own? **

**not if they're going to scream at me because they wanted to stay one hour longer after _three hours_ at the park, and then bawl their eyes out the entire walk home because i wouldn't carry them - helloo? do i look like a mule? **

**heh, usually i'm really good with kids, but after three weeks of seeing them non-stop, i get a bit irritated. maybe it'll be different when i have my own kids? i really hope so. **

**i think i've babbled on long enough about that (poor purduepup gets the same rant twice XD). time for zee story, no? **

**oh yeah, and i forgot to go this last chapter: **

**I OWN INUYASHA. oh yes! I DO! NOW YOU ALL CAN BOW - *WHACK* **

**owww - okay, okay, so i _don't _own him. my bad. **

**NOTE: the first part of this chapter that is italicized is a newspaper. **

* * *

-Chapter Two-

NO APPEARANCE?

_While the suave and cool Sesshomaru Taisho easily dominated this week's charity function with his intellect and startling magnificence where celebrities from all around came to eat a four-course meal fit for royalty to donate to homeless children, his brother and CFO, the equally stunning and brash, Inuyasha Taisho, was no where to be seen. Sources say that the younger brother has not been seen entering or exiting the Taisho Industries building for over a week. Could this mean a sudden holiday? Or is the business boy looking for an emotional escape? _

_ No need to worry, readers, for Inuyasha seems to be without the company of his beloved, Kikyo Hikada, the _Tripp Classic_ model. She was seen just two days ago in the Tokyo Mall District with a new boy toy on her arm. Sources have not yet confirmed a name or their relationship status. _

_ "It was very clear to all that she had forgotten about Inuyasha Taisho and was focusing all her attention on this new guy," a pedestrian said after she accidentally bumped into the model and her escort…. _

Miroku Okada refolded the newspaper and dropped it on a forgotten corner of his large desk. The press may think that their adored 'Yash was off on vacation in some distant, tropical part of the country, making up forbidden fantasies of him in nothing but shades and swim trunks, diving off into the sea, but they couldn't be more from the truth; Miroku was one of few that knew other wise. And he thought it was gut-splitting hilarious.

Not that Miroku, one of the heads of the many departments in Taisho Industries, didn't like children. No, that wasn't the case at all. In fact, he loved them. He just couldn't picture his best friend – the scowling, angry, bitter, and irritable Inuyasha – in a room full of kindergarteners. It just wasn't achievable.

Conceivable.

Comprehensible.

But according to the report just delivered to Sesshomaru (which Miroku may or may not have peeked at), it _was_ possible. Supposedly the CEO had requested daily updates on his rebellious younger brother from the downright sexy female (not that Miroku looked up her file) who happened to be the kindergarten teacher 'Yash was working under. Damn that boy was lucky.

In any case, the words of a young, doable woman were long and flowery, and happened to describe a man Miroku wasn't sure existed. Inuyasha work with a red head – and one he hated on sight? Nope. Inuyasha help little twerps wash their grubby hands and take off their outdoor shoes? Ha. And worst of all? The one description that threw Miroku so off he nearly spit coffee all over the documents and therefore destroying his cover:

Inuyasha Taisho, CFO of Taisho Industries, _taking over_ the kindergarten for an hour or so while the two other females in charge had to leave for personal reasons: one involving her sick mother, and the other an up-chucking kid.

Miroku had frozen on the spot. Wait. _His _Inuyasha? Take over and run a kindergarten class for more than an hour? With all the children leaving with their limbs at the end of the day? _What the hell had gone on? _

Miroku reached over to pick up his office phone and hit #1 on speed dial, only to irritably close his violet eyes a minute later when his best friend and colleague didn't pick up his cell. He had been trying for the last four hours to get a hold of the asshole – but to no avail! It was seven o'clock in the evening, for Christ's sake! Miroku spun around in his chair to glare into the setting sun outside his window. It wasn't like 'Yash had anything better to do. Kindergarten was over then, wasn't it?

"Stupid fucki – "

"Daddy! Mommy said swearing was bad!"

Miroku nearly fell off his chair when a flying projectile hit him at full velocity, giggling like a hyena at her father's stunned expression.

A large pair of chocolate brown eyes looked up from their owner's position on his thighs, a wide grin splitting her pretty face. "I scared you, right, daddy?"

Miroku laughed, lifting the little girl onto a more comfortable position on his lap. "Yeah, you did – "

"_Incoming!_"

This time, Miroku was prepared and caught the second little rascal as she bounded for him, tucking his second child into his vacant side. Both girls grinned up at their father, both faces almost identical to the other and yet so different. Miroku couldn't wait till they grew up into teenagers; then he could beat away all their suitors with a sturdy broom, yelling profanities as he cursed their stupid, hormonal asses all the way down the street. He chuckled a bit at the vision. Oh, he was going to have tons of fun.

"Are you coming home now, daddy?" Maiya, the first twin to attack him, asked from his right side.

"Mommy said something about Mac and Cheese," Chiko added from his left side.

Hmm… which meant a night in. Miroku grinned perversely to himself, his mind whirling with unplanned events for the night ahead. "Did she? Where is your mother, anyway?"

As if on cue, the office door was pushed rather roughly open and a slim figure walked into the room, quite out of breath. She pointedly turned a teasingly angry stare on the two girls currently situated on their father's lap, placing her hands on her hips. "Now what did I say about leaving mommy's side when she's talking to other adults?"

Maiya perked up from her dad's protective embrace. "But mommy, me and Chiko were bored – "

"Maiya, what did I say?"

The older of the two twins sunk farther into Miroku's side, defeat laced in her muffled voice. "To not to do it."

The twin's mother exhaled and let her irritated stance relax. "Good, now move over; mommy wants some papa loving too."

Maiya and Chiko let out happy giggles as their mother made her way over to them, and planted a big kiss on their daddy's mouth. Miroku's grinned returned tenfold, his violet eyes shining sensually.

"My dearest Sango, what brings you here at such an hour?"

Miroku's wife and the mother of his twins raised a cantankerous eyebrow at that, her visage of one not too amused. "Miroku, it's seven. Why aren't you home by now?"

He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling softly. "It's been hectic here ever since Inuyasha left. Sesshomaru has me covering a hell of a lot more than I normally would."

Maiya poked her father none-too-gently in the ribs. "No swearing, daddy."

Miroku caught her little finger in his hand, smiling down at her. "Sorry, pumpkin."

"Speaking of Inuyasha, how has he been?" Sango pressed.

At her partner's sudden burst of laughter, Sango's lips curved up at the tips. She had a feeling the news of her husband's best friend was going to be humorous at the least. "What happened, Miroku?"

He grinned up at his beautiful wife, his violet eyes dancing with entertainment. "I'll tell you later," he said, indicating the two listeners on his lap, bouncing them gently, "after these rugrats are in bed."

Both girls pouted instantly, Chiko the first one to say, "But that's not fair, daddy!"

"Yeah!" Maiya started. "We wanna know how Uncle 'Yash is doing, too!"

"He's having fun, don't worry," Miroku promised them, still grinning knowingly. "He's having tons of fun."

/-

When Inuyasha entered the kindergarten the following day, hands in his jean pockets and whistling an unknown tune, he was greeted by a bowing employer and a less-than-excited ginger. He frowned, unconsciously hefting the strap of the messenger bag on his shoulder. "Uh… good morning?"

Rin did not move from her bent over position facing him. "I am so sorry, Inuyasha," she said, her gaze on her feet. "It has only been a little while that you've worked here, and so what I did yesterday to put you in such a position was unacceptable."

"Keh." Inuyasha shrugged awkwardly. "It's not like it was your fault. Ranga here was the one that left me by myself."

"Yes, but – "

"_Ranga?_" Ayame demanded, her fiery green eyes narrowing. "How _dare_ you – "

"Yeah," Inuyasha interrupted, a huge grin on his face. "Y'know – short for orangutan."

"You goddamn _assho – "_

Rin cut Ayame off with a pleading look before returning her guilty brown gaze to the asshole in question. "In any case, Inuyasha, what happened yesterday will not be repeated, let me assure you."

"I hope the kids jumped you," Ayame muttered, fingering a lock of red.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha caught her remark. "Actually, Matchstick, they seemed to like me. Even fucking remembered my _name_ at the end of the day, unlike you who always gets, 'Bye, err – uh, miss!'"

"That's – " Ayame closed her mouth, taking a deep breath and refusing to react to his bait. "Whatever, Inuyasha. You're so immature." And with one last dirty look, Carrot Top stalked off, an almost visible cloud of steam leaking from her ears.

Inuyasha smirked. Ayame was just too fucking predictable. Just like that dumbass he hadn't seen in over a week – Kouga. _Hell, they'd make one interesting couple, _he thought. _Wonder who would go on top?_

_Definitely Ayame_, he decided a moment later, moving past the kindergarten teacher and dropping his bag unceremoniously onto the floor. _There's no way Kouga would have enough balls to challenge Firecracker._

"Oh – Inuyasha?"

The businessman turned around to the sound of his name, instantly frowning defensively. "What's wrong?" he asked his employer.

A small smile lit up Rin's face. "Nothing to be worried about." She waved a hand at his suspicious expression. "Yesterday I received a phone call about you."

"Was it Sesshomaru?" _Bet that bastard's just begging to have me back – _

"No. It was one of the parents."

Inuyasha paled. Oh fuck, if he screwed up…. "I – "

"A good friend of mine, Miss Higurashi. She told me she walked in on you doing the Chicken Dance with the class."

If there was ever a time that a black hole suddenly materialized in the ground and swallowed a person up, he wished it would be now. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ _Now Sesshomaru is definitely going to find out about it – _

Inuyasha paused. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_ "Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes." Rin grinned. "Kagome Higurashi. Her daughter is Ai Higurashi."

So she was the one who had caught the big bad CFO of Taisho Industries doing the chicken dance with seventeen little tots, the one with the big blue eyes and lovely –

Wait.

"Hey, Rin." Inuyasha frowned. "Is Taisho Industries a big influence here in Osaka?"

"Not really," she answered honestly. "For some reason the beautiful Taisho brothers' fame didn't reach out this far," she added, giggling.

"So that was why Kagome – " He snapped his mouth shut, realizing that he had been thinking out loud.

Too bad Rin had caught his train of thought. "No, she probably didn't recognize your name at all. While news about your and Sesshomaru's every movement is recorded in the daily news in Tokyo, only large corporations in the Taisho league know of your names here."

Which meant Kagome Higurashi didn't know that the man working with her daughter was actually a famous businessman. Shit, he was at a disadvantage.

Well, at least she didn't know about his playboy reputation.

/-

"Okay, kindergarteners, time to go home!"

Inuyasha took his respective place beside the door where he could be summoned for assistance, internally sighing in profound relief. The day was finally over and he didn't have to see the brats until seven the following morning, which meant a full seventeen hours kid-free to find a bar, get drunk, get laid….

Someone Upstairs must have taken pity on the sex-deprived businessman. It was less than five seconds later that the high-pitched ringing of the classroom telephone broke into his thoughts, and after a second's hesitation (he really didn't want to be called upon), he called out "Got it!" before snatching the phone off its receiver.

"Hello?"

There was a momentary pause from the other line, making Inuyasha realize that he probably should have greeted the caller with the name of the school and the classroom. Not that that wouldn't have sounded in any way masculine at all….

"_Aoka Ioya Elementary School, kindergarten classroom, Inuyasha Taisho speaking. How may I be of assistance?"_

He internally cringed. Only women and gay men should ever have to answer telephones –

"Oh, hi there!" Inuyasha's curiosity was peaked as the most sensually feminine voice he had ever heard rung through his ears. Well, second next to that Kagome Higura – _shit_! Why the hell was he thinking about her of all people? "Is this the kindergarten classroom at Aoka Ioya Elementary School?"

"Uh, yeah it is. H – " _Ah, fuck it._ "How may I be of assistance?"

A light giggle sounded from the other end. "Oh dear, I had thought I had gotten the wrong number. Tell me, how come I've never noticed a man with such a sexy voice like you working there?"

Despite wincing at yet another reminder as to why he was currently there, a confident smirk made its way onto his lips. Carrothead rolled her eyes in disgust on the other side of the room. "Well, I'm new," he drawled. "The name's Inuyasha."

"Mhm… Inuyasha." She let the name roll off her tongue suggestively. "May I ask a little favour of a big boy like you?"

That smirk widened a fraction more. _Ah, yeah!_ "Anything," he replied smoothly.

"I have to work until five and have no way to pick up my son, Kano, from kindergarten anytime soon."

Inuyasha's grin faded. _She_ _wouldn't be phoning a kindergarten to get laid, idiot!_ "Ah, see – "

"Just babysit him for a bit," she purred. "And then drop him off at my office at five. I'd love to get to know the man in charge of my son's education…."

Inuyasha internally weighed his options. He could decline and instead spend the rest of the night drinking and trying to get laid in a place where no one knew his name, or he could watch over the kid for another three hours and get laid. Ooh, this was a hard decision….

Fuck it. He needed to get laid.

"Yeah, sure. Wanna give me the address to your work?" He jotted down the information before she wished him good luck – to which he frowned (what was he getting himself into?) – and hung up. He was left staring at the green phone that emitted a dead dial tone, internally kicking himself and his dick. Or maybe he should just blame the hot mother that had interrupted his breakdown of the Chicken Dance and made his situation all the more apparent –

"Mr. Yasha."

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the telephone to stare unblinkingly at the little hand gripping the hem of his shirt, and then finally at the little kid who owned the appendage. "What's up, brat?"

"I'm Kano," he announced self-assuredly as if his name was the answer to all the questions of the world, even going as far to glare challengingly at the silver-haired businessman.

_Awesome. Just fucking awesome._ "Guess your mom told you I was taking you until she got off work, huh?"

Kano nodded stiffly, about as happy about the arrangement as his teacher was. "Yes," he confirmed.

Both males hesitated in the next moment, unsure of what to do next, before Inuyasha waved a dismissive hand at the young boy. "Go get your stuff."

The son whose mother had a very sinful voice narrowed his eyes further at the idiotic man who stood before him, pointing irritably at the Spiderman pack on his back. "I already _have_ everything."

Inuyasha suppressed a growl at the brat's attitude, once again cursing himself for getting into these types of situations. The next three hours of his life were not going to go smoothly.

He was going to be lucky if he didn't die from an early heart attack.

/-

"I am _bored_."

Inuyasha put down the orange he had been peeling for the kid, knowing that if provoked again by another _word _from the spoiled brat, the fruit would unwillingly become the murderer in a _very _tragic accident. He took a deep breath before answering. "Then change the channel."

The little babysitee glared at his babysitter from his place on the man's couch, the remote to the TV sitting forlornly by his side. "I do not _want_ to," he declared once again in his big-kid voice. "I _want_ to do something _fun_."

Fun… fun… what did five year olds deem as fun? Inuyasha racked his brain when a brilliant thought came to him – video games! Damn, he remembered he loved video games when he was a kid, which led him into his dirty little habit some twenty odd years later. But he'd rather chop off his own perfect nose with a twisted, blunt steak knife than let the kid play on his Xbox. So, next best plan?

Take the brat to the mall and introduce him to the massive arcade there.

In the meantime, Inuyasha concluded, looking through his empty shelves, he needed to go grocery shopping. Food was essential to his being (as it was to everyone else's) and he didn't like the idea of starving to death within the next few days, which he was sure to happen if he didn't get his daily dose of ramen. Or insanity would set in. Whichever claimed him first.

"'Kay, grab your shit, kid, 'cause we're goin' out."

The kindergartener didn't move from his spot. "My mother says that swearing is for in-compe-tent people."

How a five year old knew the word 'incompetent', Inuyasha would never know. "Well, she's never met a man like me before, brat."

/-

Ten minutes later they were standing outside of the entrance into Galaxy Arcade, Inuyasha scowling impatiently and the little kindergartener that barely reached his hip scowling disbelievingly at his side.

"Where am I?" the boy considerably shorter than him demanded, glaring up at his babysitter.

The silver-haired businessman shot a quick glance at his Rolex. Shit – he had an hour and a half still to blow. "The arcade, kid. Ever heard of it?"

"No," Kano grumbled. "My mother says video games are for stu-pid children."

Inuyasha internally bristled at that. But instead of commenting on how screwed-up the kid's mother obviously was, he shrugged indifferently. "You gonna listen to your mommy for the rest of your life, little boy?"

Kano's body stiffened, the brat taking offence at the offhand query about his independence as a male as Inuyasha knew he would. "Fine."

"Great." The older man reached into his pocket and pulled out a sufficient amount of money, enough to cover quite a few games to keep Kano busy while Inuyasha shopped. Slapping it into the brat's open palm, he said, "I'm going shopping for food. Stay in there until I come for you. Got that?"

As Inuyasha turned to walk away, he could feel the kid boring holes into the back of his head with his heated gaze. "I have to go in there and play all by myself?" Kano shouted at the retreating figure of his 'babysitter'.

Inuyasha only raised a single hand in farewell, not bothering to turn around. "You'll figure it out by yourself, big boy."

/-

"Beer…" Inuyasha cast a glance at the alcohol isle before turning back to the red, squishy balls and long, green sticks in his hands that guaranteed to elongate his life. "Or vegetables…?"

Vegetables were good, but… if he bought them, he wouldn't have any room in the fridge for beer thanks to the mountainous stack of meat…. Inuyasha's scowl darkened further in concentration, trying to make the best choice in one of the hardest decisions of his life.

Vegetables… or beer?

Beer… or vegetables?

It took him another moment of intense glaring at the celery and tomatoes in his hand before coming to a verdict. With a quick flick, the brightly coloured vegetables went flying back into the nearest shelf, and Inuyasha guided his shopping cart towards the isle just beckoning him with the shiny cans and cases.

He hated grocery shopping. Hated having to dig through piles and piles of shit before coming to the good stuff, hated having to wait in line; hell, just plain _hated_ being stuck behind some old hag with an enormous heap of provisions, which seemed to always happen to him. And what he hated the most about shopping was the lack of good-looking, single women.

For some shitty reason, he always met hot, _married_ women in grocery stores. And all the single women could almost be mistaken for mousy men. Did all the sexy, single women shop at some other store? If so, how the hell hadn't he heard of it?

_Some assholes just get all the luck_, he grouched, glaring at a seemingly happy couple that walked by him, holding hands. The woman, he noted as he turned to watch, had great legs. And a great ass –

_Smash!_

Inuyasha whirled around, instantly defensive when his cart was suddenly stopped with a loud, metallic bang. "Hey, watch where you're going, you clumsy bi –"

"Inuyasha?"

_Oh, shit._

"Hey…" he smirked. _Damnit – what was her name again? K…Kyoko? Kana?_ "What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping," the woman currently dominating his thoughts replied, smiling back. "Ai insisted that we buy more cereal."

As if on cue, her daughter appeared at her side, a huge box of Cheerios in her arms. "Hi Mr. Yasha!" she greeted, attempting to stick her head around the cereal to better look at him. "We're buying cereal!"

"Hey kiddo," he answered, almost surprising himself at how smoothly it came out, not awkward like the first time. "Looks like you're having fun."

"Yupp!" she squealed in response. Turning towards her mom with the large cardboard box in her arms, she pouted. "Mommy, it's heavy!"

"Sorry, Ai." The girl's mother reached down to grasp the top with both hands and placed it in the cart that was filled with _vegetables_, and grainy stuff, and milk.

Just as he was eyeing her cart, the beautiful woman, he noticed, was eyeing his own cart, confusion creasing her brow. She opened her mouth, her gaze still on the stack of instant ramen. "Why – "

_By now you know that_

_ I'd come for you_

_ No one but you – _

"Mommy! Someone's calling you!" Ai shouted out.

"I know, I know." Pulling out the cellular device that was blaring out _I'd Come For You_ by Nickelback, Ai's mother (_Kaeda? Kotone? Kumiko?_) glanced apologetically up at him. "Sorry, I'll just be a second." With that, she flipped it open and brought it to her ear. "Tanaka and Higurashi Flower Power, this is Kagome Higurashi speaking."

_Kagome! That's her name!_

"Ah, yes – no, I did not hear that… what has that got to do with anything? – Yes, yes, I understand – Yes, I can do that. They will be there three o'clock sharp…. Alright? Okay, bye."

"Was that a cust-omer, mommy?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, it was." Turning to Inuyasha, she said, "Sorry about that. Sometimes I get calls from work on my cell."

The businessman shrugged, knowing all too well how that worked. "Tanaka and Higurashi Flower Power?"

"Ah, yes." Her visage seemed to brighten at his inquiry. "It was my friend from university's idea. We both loved nature and flowers, so decided to built a business. A flower shop."

He only nodded in response, entirely caught up in the way her blush made her skin glow healthily and her eyes light up. She could, Inuyasha admitted to himself, be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean, besides buying a two years supply of instant noodles?" She smiled again, to take the insult out of the casual tease.

Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, another person arrived, a completely innocent expression on his face that belied the superiority complex the kid really had. He casually walked up to the individual he had his eyes set on, coming to a stop in front of Inuyasha. Taking as much time as possible, the brat pulled a little blue and white package from behind his back for all to see and peered innocently up at his 'babysitter.' "Are these the pills you wanted me to get, Mr. Yasha?"

Inuyasha instantly paled. In the boy's hands, displayed easily for Kagome to see, was…. He gulped.

_Viagra._

"Gimme that!" The silver haired man snatched the packet out of Kano's hands and proceeded to shove it behind the Campbell tomato soup cans on the shelf beside him, all the while trying to ignore Kagome's obvious bemusement. He felt his cheeks burn up in anger and embarrassment. Thanks to the damn kid, she probably thought he had issues getting _Little Inu_ up and running.

_Fuck!_

Avoiding the flower shop owner's gaze, Inuyasha glanced down at his Rolex and almost shouted in relief when the watch told him he had ten minutes to get the brat home. He grabbed Kano's hand, holding on stubbornly when the boy struggled against his grip. "I've got to get him home to his mom," Inuyasha explained, glaring at the said boy.

"Ah, I see," Kagome answered, clearing her throat to help dissipate the awkward tension that seemed to fill the space between them. "Ai and I have to get going, too. Right, honey?"

"Right, mommy! See you tomorrow, Kano, Mr. Yasha!"

Inuyasha managed to grunt a parting word while Kano smiled politely at both girls and waved goodbye like a good little boy should. The older man resisted the urge to lift the conniving brat up by his arm and dangle him from the nearest ceiling sign as they walked to the check out.

/-

"I'm home!"

Inuyasha winced at the boy's zealous exclamation, moving to get out of his parked vehicle. Kano surprised him by literally ripping open the passenger's door (the last time he _insisted_ Inuyasha open the 'too heavy' door for him) and running for the front door, shouting all the while, "Mom! Mom! I'm home!"

After closing the door Kano left open, Inuyasha made his way to the modest little home that the brat was currently trying to knock the door down to get into, still bellowing in the not-so-reserved manner he hadn't shown all day.

Just as he stepped onto the porch, the front door opened and out stepped a woman in her early thirties. Fine, long, black hair fell in waves down to her shoulders, framing a small face with a very generous, pouty mouth. She wore nothing but a thin robe, and by the way she glanced at him, Inuyasha guessed it was all for him.

Her son, Kano, beamed up at her. "Mom! I'm home!" He rushed forwards to hug her legs –

But a hand on his head stopped him. Dejectedly, Kano looked up into his mother's face, only to see her gaze fixed solely on his babysitter. "I see that. Why don't you go inside? I think it's your bed time."

Kano's lower lip trembled dangerously and his eyes watered. He wanted to scream, wanted to stomp his foot angrily. It wasn't even dark yet! And his tummy hurt! But his mom wouldn't like that. So instead of causing a scene, Kano nodded silently and disappeared through the door, once again surprising his babysitter.

"I hope he wasn't too much of a problem." Inuyasha returned his gaze to the boy's mother, shrugging indifferently. Moving closer, she mumbled, "He doesn't take too well to other grown men."

Inuyasha nearly let the incredulous thoughts in his mind show on his face. By the way she said it, Kano's mother had absolutely no idea as to why her son acted that way. Inuyasha was willing to bet the brat acted that way due to an absent father figure, which was obvious when the mother first phoned up the kindergarten classroom and flirted with him when she didn't even know his name. She was one that lived off one-night stands, not commitment. Usually Inuyasha was up to a little fun – and he could tell by her heated gaze as she moved into his personal space that she was – but after running into Kagome at the supermarket….

_Little Inu_ just wasn't up for it tonight.

"Oh my." Kano's mother reached up and boldly stroked a lock of his silver mane. "You're just as gorgeous as your voice is."

He felt his stomach twist sickeningly at her proximity, where he could easily smell the cigarettes and see the stains on her teeth. Not to mention the deep wrinkles surrounding her mouth, covered (or at least attempted) by foundation. But he forced himself to stay in place. He didn't just waste the last couple of hours of his life babysitting to go back to his brother's apartment with a warm feeling in his gut.

_Hell, no!_ A part of him shouted. _You wanted to get laid, buddy, so enjoy yourself._

Right, right. He was there to get _laid_. It had been over _two goddamn weeks!_

A new record for him.

So when Kano's mother pressed her foul mouth to his and instantly started assaulting his lips with her teeth and pointy tongue, Inuyasha forced himself to relax and to react. He closed his eyes and thought of soft-smelling females, gorgeous ones with long, black hair and glittering blue eyes….

Okay, so he was thinking of Kagome? So what? If it got him through the next activity he was about to engage in, then what the hell?

Except that it wasn't working. The hard grabs the woman in his arms made at his shoulders, arms, and ass didn't correspond with the image of the beautiful woman in his mind. Nor did her grunting, in that matter. And even if he tried to conjure up memories of Kagome's scent (he had only caught little whiffs, as she had been too far away to actually sniff), the mother in his arms' heady aroma ruined the effect.

She just wasn't the one he wanted.

And it became extremely apparent when Kano's mother moved her mouth down to attack his neck, and literarily _grabbed_ his crotch.

He tensed up instantaneously and pushed her form away from him. That last snatch had hurt more than he wanted to admit, as _Little Inu_ was as soft as if Inuyasha had been thinking of something as nonsexual as fluffy, white bunnies hopping through a grassy field.

Not anything he'd ever do willingly.

"Listen," he started, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, completely ignoring the rejection that shone in her eyes, much the same expression her son had had just moments before. "I've got this massive headache. Why don't we do this another time?"

She only nodded silently in response, not making any move to give him more space.

Inuyasha walked around her and headed towards his Porsche, internally thankful she hadn't made a scene back there. It was obvious he wasn't going to get together with her again, and even though he'd said it, he didn't leave her with any illusions by giving her his personal number. It was just an easy way to put an end to something he really didn't want to get into.

_Shit!_ Inuyasha slid into his car and slammed the door shut behind him. He hadn't ever (well, not that he remembered) refused sex before in his life. Fuck, the ache wasn't going away, and it was getting worse.

'Cause now it had a fucking face: Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**Read and review, aiight? because next chapter, i so evilly promise, will be even better, and it will come faster if you all review! **

**Bumble out! **


End file.
